


Easy (like Sunday morning)

by lumosy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Sexuality Crisis, eva is kinda oblivious, vilde is so confused and she needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosy/pseuds/lumosy
Summary: There's a girl in my bed, she thinks,There's a girl in my bed and the world is still spinning.Nothing has changed.Yet, as she walks home, she feels new, fresh, raw like an open wound.She feels exposed, as if everyone can see her dirty shame like a stamp on her forehead.But nobody glances at her twice and this silent, world-ending terror is hers alone.





	Easy (like Sunday morning)

**Author's Note:**

> Title obviously inspired by the song Easy by The Commodores.

Lips. 

Pink and glossy, framing gleaming teeth. 

Vilde’s eyes follow them absentmindedly, watching them move prettily, not processing the words they form. 

The lips turn into a frown. 

“Vilde, are you even listening to me?”

“Of course!” She startles up in her seat. “You were talking about Jonas.”

“About Isak, you liar.” Eva looks annoyed for a moment, but it quickly melts into concern. “Are you okay?”

Vilde smiles, scrunching her nose in a way she knows will convince Eva of her happiness. “I'm fine. What were you saying then?”

Eva smiles again, launching back into the story. “So Isak told me yesterday that Even only joined Kosegruppa to meet him, isn't that cute?”

Vilde looks at the boys sitting across the room, at Isak and Even, side by side, hands tangled under the table. Even nudges Isak’s neck with his nose and whispers something that makes them both giggle, and for a moment they just gaze at each other, their joy so bright and so glaring that everything else seems invisible. 

“It's very cute. Even is nice.” Vilde states finally. 

“So nice. I wish I could find a man like that.” Eva slumps her head onto her hand and sighs. “Gay people are the best. I wish we knew more.”

Vilde opens her mouth to respond but finds her mind startlingly blank. It's silent for a moment before Eva clears her throat and nudges her shoulder. 

“How are things with Magnus? You haven’t sat together in a few days.” She says through a mouthful of sandwich. Vilde’s eyes flit unwittingly to her sharp cheekbones, defined collarbones, then back to the crumbs falling out of her mouth and down her shirt. It should be gross, but it's just… not. 

It makes fondness flash through her chest, right behind a surge of jealousy as she chews on her own tasteless lunch. She swallows dryly. “I've been ignoring him a bit, I think.” 

Eva looks surprised. “Why? I thought you really liked him.”

“I thought I did,” Vilde shrugs, “but every time we do anything I get so nervous and my stomach hurts and I always end up making things awkward.”

The other girl actually laughs a little at this, which sends a pang of hurt down Vilde’s chest. “It's just butterflies. It's normal, all girls get it.” 

“It's normal?” Against herself, she feels better. _It's normal. It happens to Eva too. She's not strange_. 

“Totally normal. Don't stress so much, girl. Magnus is so gone for you.” Vilde blushes at this and returns to her barely-eaten salad, her relief quickly shifting to dread. 

_This feeling is normal?_ This gut-wrenching wrongness that rises like bile in her throat, this is how she's supposed to feel? She looks toward Isak and Even again; they don't look uncomfortable, or nervous. They don't look as terrified as Vilde feels every time a boy touches her waist.

Eva moves on to gossip about Russ, a topic that Vilde would normally jump on, but she feels no urge to speak. She pokes at her salad and chews on a single leaf of lettuce, instead, until it turns to dust in her mouth.


End file.
